dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Age of Youth
Detalles * Título: 청춘시대 / Cheongchoonsidae * Título en inglés: Age of Youth * También conocido como: Youth Generation/Hello my twenties * Antes conocida como: Belle Epoque * Género: Drama, juvenil, romance, amistad * Cadena: jTBC * Títulos relacionados: **Ode to Joy I (Dragon TV, 2016) **Ode to Joy II (Dragon TV, 2017) **Youth (Youku, 2017) Temporada 1 thumb|250px|Age of Youth * Episodios: 12 * Período de emisión: 22-Julio-2016 al 27-Agosto-2016 * Horario: Viernes y sábados, 20:30 * Banda Sonora Original: Age of Youth OST 'Sinopsis' Cinco estudiantes universitarias con personalidades muy diferentes viven en una residencia llamada "Belle Epoque". Yoon Jin Myung es estudiante de último año de Administración de Empresas. Su familia no posee mucho dinero, por lo que ella siempre está ocupada estudiando y trabajando para recibirse cuanto antes . Kang Yi Na también estudia Administración de Empresas y es popular debido a su gran atractivo. Vive rodeada de chicos, es liberal y extrovertida. Jung Ye Eun estudia Nutrición y ama profundamente a su novio, a quien le dedica mucho tiempo. Ella es clara acerca de lo que le gusta y lo que no. Song Ji Won estudia Ciencias de la Comunicación y tiene una personalidad brillante y alegre. Está obsesionada con conseguir un novio. Yoo Eun Jae se especializa en Psicología. Es una chica muy tímida e introvertida, al principio le cuesta adaptarse a la vida en la residencia, ya que ella pertenece a una zona más rural. 'Reparto' thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Han Ye Ri como Yoon Jin Myung (28) * Ryu Hwa Young como Kang Yi Na (24) * Han Seung Yeon como Jung Ye Eun (22) * Park Eun Bin como Song Ji Won (22) * Park Hye Soo como Yoo Eun Jae (20) ** Lee Na Yoon como Yoon Eun Jae (Niña) Personas relacionadas con Jin Myung * Yoon Park como Park Jae Wan * Min Sung Wook como gerente del restaurante * Yoon Jin Sol como Jo Hyun Hee * Kim Hyo Jin (Madre) Personas relacionadas con Yi Na * Choi Duk Moon como Oh Jong Kyu * Yoon Jong Hoon (Amigo) * Han Jung Woo como amante * Kim Yong Hee como amante (dentista) * Song Ji Ho como chico enamorado de Yi Na Personas relacionadas con Ye Eun * Ji Il Joo como Go Doo Young (Novio) * Ha Eun Seul como Kyung Ah (Amiga) * Choi Bae Young como Han Yoo Kyung (Amiga) Personas relacionadas con Ji Won * Son Sung Won como Im Sung Min (Amigo) * Nam Moon Chul (Padre) Personas relacionadas con Eun Jae * Shin Hyun Soo como Yoon Jong Yul * Yoon Yong Jun como Shin Yool Bin (Primer amor) * Kwon Eun Soo como Kim So Young * Lee Kyung Sim (Madre) * Shin Yun Sook (Tía) Otros * Moon Sook como dueña de Belle Epoque * Lee Chul Woo como Seo Dong Joo * Cha Bo Sung como Hombre de Cita a Ciegas * Jung Yoo Min como ex-inquilina de Belle Epoque (Ep. 1) * Song Yu Vin como cita de Ji Won (Ep. 4) * Kim Chang Hwan como empleado de la compañía de seguros (Ep. 9, 11 y 12) 'Audiencia' Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea 'Premios' * 2016 Asia Artist Awards: Rookie Award (Park Hye Soo / Shin Hyun Soo) * 2016 Korea Drama Awards: Hallyu Star (Han Seung Yeon) 'Curiosidades' * Se le ofreció el papel de Song Ji Won a Sunny de Girls Generation, pero lo rechazó por considerarlo demasiado bueno para ella, debido a que este hubiera sido el primer drama en donde participaría. * Los actores Han Ye Ri y Min Sung Wook ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Roots of the Throne. Temporada 2 thumb|250px|Age of Youth 2 * Título: 청춘시대 2 / Cheongchoonsidae 2 * Título en inglés: Age of Youth 2 * También conocido como: Youth Generation 2 * Episodios: 14 * Período de emisión: 25-Agosto-2017 al 07-Octubre-2017 * Horario: Viernes y Sábados, 23:00 * Banda Sonora Original: Age of Youth 2 OST 'Sinopsis' Se sitúa después de la primera temporada. Jim Myung (Han Ye Ri) encuentra un trabajo después de que regresa de China. Ye Eun (Han Seung Yeon) se tomó un año fuera de la universidad debido al trauma que le dejó su abusivo ex-novio; ella decide regresar a la universidad. Ji Won (Park Eun Bin) aún tiene que encontrar a un novio. Eun Jae (Ji Woo) terminó con su primer amor y se encuentra sufriendo por ello. Además las chicas tienen una nueva compañera inquilina en Belle Epoque, Jo Eun (Choi Ah Ra). Ella se queda en el cuarto que antes era ocupado por Yi Na (Ryu Hwa Young). 'Reparto' thumb|300px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Han Ye Ri como Yoon Jin Myung (29) * Han Seung Yeon como Jung Ye Eun (23) * Park Eun Bin como Song Ji Won (23) * Ji Woo como Yoo Eun Jae (21) * Choi Ah Ra como Jo Eun (20) Otros * Kim Min Suk como Seo Jang Hoon (21) Personas relacionadas con Jin Myung * Ahn Woo Yeon como Hae Im Dal / Lee Jin Kwang * Song Jae Ryong como superior en Oh & Park * Seo Eun Woo como compañera de Oh & Park Personas relacionadas con Ye Eun * Lee Yoo Jin como Kwon Ho Chang * Ha Eun Seul como Han Yoo Kyung (Amiga) * Choi Bae Young como Song Kyung Ah (Amiga) * Lee Kan Hee (Madre) * Hong Seo Joon (Padre) Personas relacionadas con Ji Won * Son Seung Won como Im Sung Min (23) * Go Min Si como hoobae enamorada de Sung Min * Nam Moon Chul (Padre) * Kim Jung Young (Madre) Personas relacionadas con Eun Jae * Shin Hyun Soo como Yoon Jong Yul (Ex-novio) * Kwon Eun Soo como Kim So Young (Compañera de clase) * Yoon Yong Jun como Shin Yool Bin (Compañero de clase) * Kwon Soo Hyun como Hwang Woo Seob (Compañero de clase) * Lee Kyung Sim (Madre) Personas relacionadas con Jo Eun * Shin Se Hwi como Ahn Ye Ji (Amiga) * Kim Ho Jung (Madre) * Kim Hak Sun (Padre) Apariciones Especiales * Ryu Hwa Young como Kang Yi Na (Ep. 1, 10, 14) * A.C.E como grupo 'The Fifth Column' (Ep. 4, 9) * PENTAGON como miembros de Asgard * Joo Boo Jin como pariente de Moon Hyo Jin (Ep. 6) * Ji Il Joo como Go Doo Young (Ep. 8) * Z.Hera (Ep. 10) * Yoon Kyung Ho como ex-pareja de Moon Hyo Jin (10-13) * Yoon Park como Park Jae Wan (Ep. 11, 14) * Choi Yoo Hwa como Moon Hyo Jin (Ep. 12, 14) * Lee Ji Ha como madre de Ho Chang (Ep. 14) Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea 'Curiosidades' * Debido a las controversias que envolvieron a la actriz Ryu Hwa Young, se decidió que ella solo hará una aparición especial. * La actriz Park Hye Soo no participó en ésta temporada debido a problemas de agenda, en su lugar la actriz Ji Woo interpretó a Yoo Eun Jae. *Se le ofreció un papel en el drama a N de VIXX pero tuvo que rechazarlo debido a su recargada agenda. * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 07 de Junio de 2017. * Es la segunda vez que la actriz Ji Woo y el actor Shin Hyun Soo trabajan juntos. La primera vez siendo el drama Stars in the Universe. * Onew decidió retirarse del drama debido a la controversia que lo envolvió al ser acusado de agresión sexual. En su lugar el actor Lee Yoo Jin interpretó a Kwon Ho Chang. * Debido a la buena respuesta del público se agregaron 2 episodios a los 12 planeados inicialmente, para un total de 14. 'Producción' * Director: Lee Tae Gon * Guionista: Park Yun Sun (박연선) 'Enlaces' *Sitio Oficial Temporada 1 * Movie Daum Temporada 1 * Hancinema Temporada 1 *Sitio Oficial Temporada 2 *Movie Daum Temporada 2 *HanCinema Temporada 2 Galería 'Temporada 1' Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-01.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-02.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-09.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-03.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-04.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-08.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-07.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-05.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-06.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-010.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-11.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-12.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-13.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-14.jpg Age of Youth-jTBC-2016-15.jpg 'Temporada 2' Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-01.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-02.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-08.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-09.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-03.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-04.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-05.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-06.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-07.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-13.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-14.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-10.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-11.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-12.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-15.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-16.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-17.jpg Age of Youth 2-jTBC-2017-18.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2016 Categoría:KDrama2017 Categoría:JTBC Categoría:Juvenil Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:Amistad Categoría:De 2 a 12 episodios Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios